1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high resolution optical scanners and, more particularly, to a high resolution scanning mechanism for use in a conventional optical scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical scanners are typically used to electronically reproduce visually perceptible images on materials, such as documents, photographs and transparencies, in a digital format for use by a computer. Once images have been stored on a computer, they may be altered and reproduced for any purpose, including the reproduction of high definition imaging for use in multimedia-type applications.
Optical scanners are available in a variety of configurations, tailored to the needs of the user. For example, low resolution, high speed scanners are used by many businesses for the electronic transfer of documents over local area networks and telephone lines using facsimile machines. A conventional scanner includes a light-receiving device mounted in a light-receiving seat. The seat is coupled to a pair of rails and is movably adjusted along the rails for scanning line-by-line documents, photographs, transparencies, etc. The light-receiving device includes mirrors and a lens for focusing the image upon a charge coupled device (CCD) which then converts the light images into electrical signals. These signals are then digitized for use by a computer for reproduction and manipulation of the digitized image by commercially available software. In conventional scanners, the CCD is centrally mounted within the light-receiving device. The device may also include the use of a focusing mechanism for adjusting the distance between the lens and the CCD. While these devices are suitable for low resolution document reproduction, they are unable to provide the necessary resolution required for use with multimedia and digital photographic processing applications.
High resolution optical scanners have been proposed which are generally of a high cost due to the electro-optic transducers known as CCDs, required for high resolution. CCD resolution is determined by the number optical sensors 5 or pixels located linearly across the viewing area. These CCDs can be manufactured to obtain the desired high resolution by increasing the number of pixels per inch. However, high resolution CCDs are not readily available due to the high costs associated with these types of devices. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a high resolution scanner at a low production cost for use by a variety of users.